


Sweet Remedy

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Holmes Holidays [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 7 year old! Mycroft, 8 year old! Greg, Adorable, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Sherlock Holmes, Backstory, Candy Canes, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Kid Greg Lestrade, Kid Mycroft, Pre-Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, young love (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: A young Mycroft takes care of baby Sherlock and Greg comes to visit





	Sweet Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I... apologize now for how crappy this is. I was trying not to miss my deadline and I stayed awake late trying to finish it. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways!

Mycroft blinked in confusion as he was handed the still sleeping form of his baby brother, Sherlock, carefully taking the curly-haired boy in his arms. He brushed his fingers through the younger Holmes’ hair, glancing up at his parents with a quizzical expression on his face. 

“Why are you giv- you’re going out, aren’t you?” Mycroft piped up, his blue eyes shining as he realized what was happening. His words still contained a small lisp to them and he rubbed briefly at his arm, while holding onto Sherlock. 

“Yes, Mycie,” Father nodded and smiled briefly at his eldest son. He had a close relationship to Mycroft, constantly making sure the boy was okay and safe, since his mother was too preoccupied with the newest addition to the family and had never truly paid attention to Mycroft. “It’ll be for a few hours, okay? You can even have Greg over.” 

Mycroft’s eyes lit up as a wide smile formed on his face, shifting his position on Sherlock so that the baby was tucked beneath his arm in a way where he wouldn’t fall. The seven-year-old gave a chuckle as he addressed his parents. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll take good care of him,” Mycroft chirped. 

“That’s a good lad.” Father laughed as he ruffled his son’s hair before heading out to go with his wife. 

Mycroft sighed as he suddenly heard a set of footsteps, the young child already grinning like an idiot because he soon began to realize it was Greg. He chuckled as he settled his position on Sherlock and smiled up at his only friend. 

“Heya, Mike,” Greg laughed softly. “How are you doing today?” He asked, the young brown-haired eight-year-old chuckling a bit as he saw Mycroft coming over while still attempting to keep the baby of the family from falling. 

“I’ve been good.” Mycroft hummed a bit. 

“Mike… erm, what do you have planned for us?” Greg asked, slightly awkwardly, because really, what could they do with a baby to take care of. 

“Erm… I thought we could make candy canes,” Mycroft’s cheeks were a bright red, the boy looking awfully embarrassed at the mere suggestion. It wasn’t something new that he did enjoy sweets, which was part of the reason he was ridiculed often in the school, but no one had to know. 

“Oh come on, Myc, that sounds like a great idea.” Greg laughed kindly. 

The younger, auburn-haired male seemed to visibly light up at the statement, setting Sherlock down on a crib that had been left in the kitchen before turning his attention to Greg and rummaging around the drawers and pantry for contents. 

“Mycroft-” Greg stifled a chuckle. “Come on, loosen up a little.” He teased softly, the eight-year-old moving over towards Mycroft, though it only ended up resulting in the fact that he somehow lost his footing and the bag of sugar that his friend had popped, covering the two boys in the substance. 

“Greg!” Mycroft yelped, his clothes now covered in white due to the sugar that had spilled into his clothes. 

Greg smiled, grabbing what would’ve been the frosting and tossing it playfully at his best friend. Hearing the stifled gasp, he didn’t have the time to duck as he got smacked right back by a batch of eggs. 

“Why, you-” 

Mycroft found himself crowing with laughter as the two began engaging in a quite hilarious food fight, the two ending up covered entirely in the candy cane ingredients. It wasn’t often that the younger boy had the chance to indulge in something truly fun. 

“I wish we could this more,” Greg sighed.

“Don’t worry. We will… just… give it time.” Mycroft chuckled softly. 

Neither had any idea that things would be taking a turn for better or worse. 


End file.
